Boyfriends, Fights, Makeups, and Birthdays
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: Happy B-day World's Love Song I luv u! It is Emily's 17 B-Day and what better way to spend it than with friends and Jayden Em's BF? Mia and Emily can't wait fr Em's B-Day, but fights with Mike and Jayden their BF's the day seems to be ruiend! R&R! :D


_**This story is for Worlds Greatest Love Song aka Pooffoop1! This is for her birthday! Happy birthday sissy! I love you SO much and hope you enjoy this story! OCTOBER 13**__**th**__** is here so Happy Birthday sissy. I hope you have a great Birthday and wish for you MANY, MANY more! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU!**_

_**Love,**_

_**PR-H2O SUPER FAN**_

**Boyfriends, Fights, Make-ups, and Birthdays**

**OH MY!**

Emily is 16 years old, she has A GREAT smoking HOT boyfriend. Hot pretty much covers him since he is the Fire Samurai and Red Ranger. Jayden was unlike anyone she has ever known. He had coco blond hair and ice blue eyes. He was caring, sensitive, sweet, kind, and a leader (of course)! Emily was just two days away from turning 17 and she was ecstatic, there was NO way a Nilok would ruin another one of her birthdays'.

"Hey Em?" asked Jayden coming up behind his girlfriend giving her a hug from behind.

"Hey Jay! Whats up?" she asked looking over her shoulder into her boyfriend's blue eyes and smiled.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you wanted to do for your birthday this year. I mean something without Nilok this year." he said smiling.

"I don't know." she said, "How about…. Rainbow's End!" squealed Emily.

"Ok, sure! Whatever you want, it is YOUR birthday. We can even stay all day." said Jayden grinning at his squealing girlfriend stealing a kiss.

When they pulled apart Emily squealed, "YAY!"

Jayden laughed as she ran to tell Mia and the others shouting, "Mia?... Guys? Guess what?"

Jayden walked behind her as she gathered her fellow Samurai and told them about Rainbow's End.

Mia looked up her face full of excitement but calmly asked, "Really? We get to go to Rainbow's End? For a whole day?"

He saw this and smiled saying, "Yes Mia, a WHOLE day."

The girls jumped up holding hands and started squealing, as the boys quickly covered their ears faces twisted in pain.

"Mia! Emily! GUYS!" shouted Mike getting up to push the two back into their seats. "Calm down, it is still TWO days away! Get a grip!"

The girls pouted crossing their arms over their chests, as Mike and the others laughed. Mike sat down next to Mia and hugged her saying, "It's OK to be excited, just don't go all willy nilly on us again." he said kissing her cheek.

Mia giggled and blushed a deep pink color. "OK." she said nudging him.

Kevin looked at Mike enviously, he wanted to be the one hugging her and kissing her. But she and Mike were a thing as were Jayden and Emily. He knew Antonio felt the same way about Emily and Jayden.

"Ok let's rest up for tomorrow we are going to be training hard." announced Jayden pulling Emily up from her chair and kissing her lightly on the lips, only to pick her up while doing so to take her to her room.

"Awwwwww," blushed Mia at the two walking away. "Aren't they just SO cute together?" she asked her boyfriend Mike.

"They sure are," he said kissing her while pulling her onto his lap and standing up still holding her and headed to her room. "But not as cute as us."

"True." giggled Mia as Mike nibbled on her earlobe, and tickled her sides. "Stop it-… Mike!" she gasped through giggles.

"Gross, those two and the OTHER two are so….. so…. What is the word I am looking for?" asked Antonio.

"Cuddly?" guessed Kevin.

"No- They are… um…. I give up! Dude let's just go to bed." said Antonio heading for his room.

"OK, fine." Kevin agreed heading to his and Mike's room.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hyaaaaa!" yelled Emily hitting Jayden in the knee making him fall over. "Oh sorry, Jay!" she giggled. "Here let me help you."

"Why are you laughing? That actually HURT." said Jayden crossing his arms and putting on a sad face.

"Oh, I didn't know! I'm sorry Jay, here give me your hand and-"

"EM! I was just kidding!" laughed Jayden falling over because he was laughing so hard.

Emily glared at him and took her training sword and put it to his throat he stopped laughing as she yelled, "NOT FUNNY!"

She stormed off and went into the house Jayden running after yelling, "EM, It was just a joke! I'm sorry baby! Please?"

"Hahaha, man," began Mike laughing. "When will he learn NOT to mess with a girl one day before her birthday."

"Your one to talk!" glared Mia hitting him with her training sword in the stomach making him topple over gripping his stomach. "Mr. Hey Paula Dean just called cause she heard how great a cook you were and wants you to come on her show tomorrow for your birthday!" she hit him again when she saw him laughing.

"Oh come on, that was funny and you know it!"

"No it WASN'T!" she shouted throwing her sword down and stormed into the house.

"Mia! Come on, I'm sorry! Your right it wasn't funny! MIA!" he ran after her.

"Ohhh, strike 1 boys." laughed Kevin and Antonio.

**BIRTHDAY DAY!**

They boy's had managed to get the girls to forgive them and agreed to go to Rainbow's End. But the boys would have to buy them WHATEVER they wanted for the whole day.

"Happy Birthday Em!" shouted Jayden picking her up and spinning her around while she giggled.

"Thanks Jayden! This is going to be SO much fun! Can we please ride the Roller Coaster first?" begged Emily using her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, this is your day. And Emmy you seriously don't have to use the puppy dog eyes." he said looking at her.

"Oh, right! Forgot. Let's Go GUYS!" she shouted grabbing Jayden's hand and Mia's arm.

Mia was linked to Mike so when Emily grabbed her she took Mike as well.

"Em, slow down! We have a whole day ahead of us no need for the rush." says Mike.

"Yah there is if we want to ride ALL the rides!" she hurried faster as Kevin and Antonio trailed behind yelling,

"All of them?"

"Haha, yah!" laughed Emily.

They rode all of the rides but took a few breaks for food, games, and the bathroom. The girls insisted that their boyfriends win a stuffed animal for them at some of the games, which of course they did. They laughed all day long without a single bother from Master Xandrid, Dayu, or Decker. What a GREAT birthday it turned out to be for Emily.

That night when they returned home Mike and Jayden were carrying two sleeping princess in their arms (Antonio and Kevin carrying the prizes for the girls) they took them to their rooms. They laid the two on their beds but they wouldn't let go, so the boys were forced to lay down with them. Kevin and Antonio just dropped off the prizes and left.

Mike had fallen asleep holding Mia in his arms, they were both smiling contently. Mia still had her arms wrapped around Mike's neck.

Jayden held the sleeping Emily in his arms when he heard her say, "Thanks Jay, This was the BEST birthday I ever had. Thanks to you." she smiled up at his as he smiled down at her.

He kissed her forehead and said "Your welcome, my little princess. Just go back to sleep and I will see you in the morning."

She leaned up and gently kissed his lips as he gently kissed her back. When she pulled away she asked, "Will you stay here with me? All night?"

He smiled at her and kissed her lips again and then said, " Of course! Forever if I have to."

She sighed happily and snuggled deep into his chest falling back to sleep. He watched her sleep a while longer then sighed letting the blackness of sleep engulf him in a dream of him and Emily.

_**So Worlds Greatest Love Song what did you think? Do you like your Birthday present? I hope so! I worked really hard on it JUST FOR YOU! I love you sissy and would again like to wish you a greatand HAPPY birthday! Hope you get LOTS of presents and many happy birthday wishes. Sorry that this was all I could give to you! You are a GREAT friend, sister, writer, author, comedian ect.**_

_**Peace, Love, Hugs ect.**_

_**Writers Together, Authors Forever!**_

_**LOVE, **_

_**PR-H2O SUPER FAN**_


End file.
